Freunde 12: Advent in Hogsmeade
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Sarah, Merton und viele andere Schüler verbringen einen Dezember-Samstag in Hogsmeade. Dabei gibt es natürlich auch ein paar Überraschungen.


**Freunde 12: Advent in Hogsmeade**

Vor wenigen Tagen war hier in den Bergen der 1. Schnee dieses Winters gefallen, von einer geschlossenen Schneedecke konnte aber keine Rede sein. Lediglich hier und da war auf den Wiesen ein weißer Hauch liegengeblieben. Obwohl es nicht allzu kalt war, hätte man das Wetter sogar als eher ungemütlich bezeichnen können. Trotzdem machten sich Sarah und Merton an diesem Samstag Anfang Dezember auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Heute waren besonders viele Schüler unterwegs. In der Adventszeit überboten sich die Ladenbesitzer immer gegenseitig in aufwändigen Dekorationen, und so waren alle gespannt, wie das Dorf wohl in diesem Jahr aussehen würde, denn anscheinend hatten die Händler den Ehrgeiz, nie eine Dekoration des Vorjahres unverändert zu wiederholen.

Merton und Sarah gingen Hand in Hand den Weg in Richtung Dorf hinunter. Daß sie zusammen waren, war ohnehin längst allgemein bekannt. Da gab es nichts zu verheimlichen. Wieso auch? In den 2½ Jahren, die sie jetzt schon miteinander befreundet waren, hatte Sarahs ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein auch etwas auf Merton abgefärbt. So gingen sie gemütlich schlendernd auf Hogsmeade zu, wobei sie immer wieder von anderen Schülern, die es eiliger hatten, überholt wurden. Besonders die Kleinen, die Hogsmeade noch nie in der Weihnachtszeit gesehen hatten, konnten es kaum erwarten, hatten ihnen die älteren Schüler doch schon so viel von der besonderen Atmosphäre vorgeschwärmt.

Als die Schüler die Hauptstraße des Zaubererdorfes erreichten, hatten sie den Eindruck, schlagartig in ein Wintermärchen versetzt worden zu sein. Statt der vereinzelten Schneeflecken in der umgebenden Landschaft waren hier Dächer und Straße von einer gleichmäßigen Schneeschicht bedeckt; genug, um keine Lücken aufzuweisen, aber auch nicht so viel, daß es beim Gehen hinderlich wäre. Von den Dächern hingen Eiszapfen, für deren natürliche Entstehung die Temperatur eigentlich deutlich zu mild war. Wie in jedem Jahr hatte man wohl ein paar Wetterspezialisten engagiert. Auch sonst hatten die Ladeninhaber wieder alles Magiermögliche aufgeboten. Besonders die jüngeren Schüler, die das noch nicht kannten, wussten garnicht, wohin sie zuerst sehen sollten. Laut rufend zeigten sie sich ständig ihre neuesten Entdeckungen. Aber auch die älteren Schüler konnten wieder Neues entdecken. Vor einem der Läden, einer magischen Bäckerei, die Mertons Onkel gehörte, waren sogar 2 Hauselfen, die Weihnachtsmannmützen trugen, dabei, ungewohnt aussehende Plätzchen als Werbegeschenke zu verteilen. Trotzdem beschlossen Sarah und Merton, zuerst die hiesige Filiale von ‚Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' zu besuchen. Genauer gesagt war es Sarahs Idee, doch sah Merton absolut keinen Grund zu widersprechen.

Als sie den Scherzartikelladen betraten, stand neben den beiden Verkaufshexen, die hier immer tätig waren, ein ziemlich lang geratener, rothaariger Mann hinter dem Tresen. Sarah glaubte sich zu erinnern, ihn schon mal in der Filiale in der Diagon Alley gesehen zu haben.

Merton beugte sich zu ihr herüber und raunte ihr zu: „Das muss der Besitzer sein. Soweit ich weiß, haben alle Weasleys diesen auffallenden Rotton als Haarfarbe."

Trotz des Flüsterns hatte der Mann ihn gehört. „Knapp daneben. Ich bin Ron Weasley. Die Firma gehört aber größtenteils meinem Bruder George. Der hat auch die meisten Sachen hier erfunden. Was könnt ihr denn so gebrauchen, um etwas Unruhe im alten Hogwarts zu stiften?"

Sarah musste grinsen. So deutlich sagten die Verkäuferinnen gewöhnlich nicht, wozu die Produkte dieses Ladens normalerweise benutzt wurden. „Ausnahmsweise nichts für die Schule.", antwortete sie. „Damit haben wir uns vor 2 Wochen erst eingedeckt. Die Verkäuferin dort drüben hat da erzählt, bald würden ganz neue Rülps-Bonbons reinkommen, mit denen man ganze Lieder rülpsen kann. Davon will ich Weihnachten ein paar verschenken, wenn die schon da sind."

„Ach, ihr habt's gut. Als ich noch auf Hogwarts war, durften wir nur 3 Mal im ganzen Schuljahr nach Hogsmeade – und das sogar erst ab unserem 3. Jahr. Wäre das schön gewesen, wenn wir damals auch schon an jedem Samstag hierher gedurft hätten …" Der Mann bekam verträumte Augen. Dann sammelte er sich. „Aber unsere neuen ‚Melod-Rülpser' habe ich gerade mitgebracht. Einen kleinen Moment, ich bin noch garnicht dazu gekommen, sie auszupacken." Damit drehte er sich um und ging in ein Hinterzimmer.

„Wen willst du denn damit beglücken?", wollte Merton in der Zwischenzeit von seiner Freundin wissen.

„Meinen Cousin Nick natürlich. Oder hast du schon vergessen, wie der uns aufgezogen hat, als wir im Sommer die Tanzstunden gemacht haben?"

Natürlich hatte Merton nicht vergessen, wie Nick damals, als er von den Tanzstunden erfahren hatte, breit grinsend laut darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie seiner kleinen Cousine wohl ein Ballettröckchen aus Seide stehen würde. Merton hatte Sarah nie erzählt, daß er diese Vorstellung eigentlich sogar lustig gefunden hatte. Als Nick dann allerdings darüber sinniert hatte, ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, ihn statt Sarah in ein solches Tutu zu stecken, hatte er Nicks Art von Humor auch nichts mehr abgewinnen können. Sarah war es damals deutlich anzusehen gewesen, daß sie gar zu gerne ihren Zauberstab gezogen hätte, um ihrem Cousin einen kleinen, aber gemeinen Fluch überzubraten. Da sich das Ganze aber auf offener Straße unter den Augen nicht eingeweihter Muggle ereignet hatte, waren Sarah und er an diesem Tag nur wutschnaubend weitergegangen. Ja, er hoffte, Nick würde sich Weihnachten gleich eine ganze Hand von Sarahs Geschenk in den Mund stecken.

„So, das sind unsere ‚Melod-Rülpser'.", sagte Mr Weasley, der gerade aus dem Hinterzimmer zurückkam, und legte eine kleine Tüte und eine Schachtel auf den Tisch. „Da sind 4 Stück drin oder in unserer praktischen ‚Familie-&-Freunde-Packung' hier 10."

Sarah lächelte zufrieden und griff nach ihrem Portemonnaie. „Wie viel?"

„Die kleine Packung kostet 1 Galleone, 8 Sickel, die große 2 Galleonen, 12 Sickel. Das ist dann natürlich viel günstiger."

Sarah schluckte. „1½ Galleonen für 4 Bonbons?"

„Billiger geht's nicht. Dafür brauchen wir ziemlich spezielle Zutaten, und die Herstellung ist auch ziemlich aufwändig."

„Für den guten Zweck gebe ich was dazu, wenn dein Geld nicht reicht.", bot Merton an.

„Ich nehm' 'ne 4er-Packung.", entschied sich Sarah. „Nicht nötig.", setzte sie an Merton gewandt hinzu.

Sarah gab dem rothaarigen Mann 2 Galleonen, die dieser jedoch mit „Mach mal." an eine der Verkäuferinnen weiter reichte. Er wünschte noch viel Spaß zu Weihnachten und ging zurück ins Hinterzimmer. Die Verkäuferin gab Sarah ihre 9 Sickel Wechselgeld und verpackte die ‚Melod-Rülpser' noch kostenlos in weihnachtliches Geschenkpapier, wobei ihre Mundwinkel belustigt zuckten. Merton sah sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas im Laden um, konnte aber keine interessanten Neuheiten entdecken.

* * *

Nachdem die beiden Freunde den Laden der Weasleys wieder verlassen hatten, blickten sie sich auf der Straße um, wohin sie als Nächstes gehen könnten.

„Eis?", fragte Merton.

Sarah sah ihn zuerst etwas nachdenklich an, nickte dann aber. Ein guter Eisbecher schmeckte schließlich auch im Winter, und ‚The Yeti's Himalayan Paradise', das erst im vergangenen Frühjahr eröffnet hatte, war selbst nach den Maßstäben verwöhnter Hexen- und Zauberermägen eine wirklich außergewöhnlich gute Eisdiele. Der Inhaber war entgegen der sich bei diesem Firmennamen aufdrängenden Vermutung jedoch kein Schneemensch. Signore Fiocco war ein Italiener aus Palermo, der es an Einfallsreichtum, was seine Kreationen betraf, durchaus mit den Weasleys aufnehmen konnte.

Da die Eisdiele nur wenige Häuser entfernt lag, hatten Merton und Sarah sie schnell erreicht. Vor dem Eingang befand sich die Skulptur eines Yetis, die jedoch, sobald sich jemand näherte, zu Leben erwachte und mit erhobenen Fäusten brüllte. Aber auch dieser Yeti war in die weihnachtliche Dekoration einbezogen worden. Satt des üblichen Gebrülls warf er jetzt mit Schneebällen nach den Passanten, traf jedoch immer nur die Straße vor deren Füßen.

Im Inneren glich ‚The Yeti's Himalayan Paradise' einer Eishöhle. Trotzdem war es angenehm warm. Sarah und Merton suchten sich einen Tisch an einem der magischen Fenster. Wenn man durch dieses sah, hatte man den Eindruck, auf eine Hochgebirgslandschaft, in der gerade ein Schneesturm tobte, zu sehen. Neben der üblichen Karte steckte heute eine Saisonkarte mit weihnachtlichen Kreationen. Die beiden Ausflügler nahmen diese natürlich sofort in Augenschein. Wie man unschwer erkennen konnte, hatte Signore Fiocco seine weihnachtlichen Ideen mit viel Phantasie in spezielle Kreationen umgesetzt. Da gab es einen Becher fortwährend brennenden Plumpudding-Eises oder den Babbo-Natale-Becher, bei dem ein Schokoladen-Weihnachtsmann aus seinem Sack ständig neue Minikugeln leckeren Eises in immer wieder anderen Geschmacksrichtungen rollen ließ, bis man ihn selbst anknabberte.

„Ich nehme eine Rentier-Schale.", entschied sich Sarah.

Merton blätterte in der Saisonkarte, um nachzusehen, was genau das war. Als er las, daß auf der Rentier-Schale ein verzaubertes Waffel-Rentier umherlief und aus seinem Hinterteil ständig kleine Kugeln Karamelleis fallen ließ, schüttelte er angewidert den Kopf. „Ne, das ist mir doch irgendwie zu eklig."

Er entschied sich schließlich für den Kamin-Becher, in dem Mandarineneis in Form sich bewegender Flammen ‚brannte' und dabei ‚Asche' aus Marzipan entstehen ließ.

Als er sah, daß die beiden neuen Gäste gewählt hatten, kam der Besitzer der Eisdiele an den Tisch, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen. Er trug wie immer einen Pelzanzug, wie ihn die Muggle vor Jahrzehnten bei Polarexpeditionen benutzt hatten. Bei früheren Besuchen hatte sich Sarah immer gewundert, daß der Mann in dieser viel zu warmen Kleidung nicht fürchterlich schwitzte. Dann war ihr aber klar geworden, daß dieser Anzug garantiert magisch angenehm temperiert war. Auch nach 3½ Jahren Hogwarts viel es ihr manchmal noch etwas schwer, die alltägliche Nutzung von Zauberei als so selbstverständlich zu empfinden, wie es ihre von klein auf in dieser Gesellschaft aufgewachsenen Mitschüler taten.

Als die beiden Becher wenige Minuten später serviert wurden, stellte Merton fest, daß sein Kamin-Becher so gut schmeckte wie alle anderen Eisbecher, die er hier schon gegessen hatte. Immer, wenn sein Blick zu Sarahs Rentier wanderte, musste er jedoch die Nase rümpfen. Obwohl ihm natürlich klar war, daß die kleinen Kügelchen aus bestem Karamelleis bestanden, sah deren ‚Produktion' doch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig aus. Trotzdem konnte er nicht widerstehen, seine Freundin zu necken: „Du musst langsamer essen. Das arme Rentier kommt ja garnicht mit dem Scheißen nach."

Daraufhin katapultierte Sarah grinsend eines der Kügelchen mit ihrem Löffel auf seinen Teller herüber. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm er das Eiskügelchen mit gespielt angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck in den Mund. Auch das Karamelleis schmeckte hervorragend.

Nachdem sie zum Abschluss noch heiße Schokolade – ganz ohne irgendwelche magischen Effekte – getrunken hatten, verließen Merton und Sarah einige Zeit später die Eisdiele wieder.

* * *

Auf der Straße fiel auf, daß viele Schüler heute anscheinend besonders viel Spaß hatten. Selbst ältere Schüler alberten überall ungehalten herum. Einer der Vertrauensschüler aus der 7. – ein Junge aus Slytherin – hatte sich sogar Weihnachtsbaumkugeln am Ohr befestigt!

Sarah und Merton bummelten noch etwas durch Hogsmeade und sahen sich die Schaufenster und Dekorationen an. In manchen Läden kaufte Merton auch ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Sarah hielt sich dabei allerdings sehr zurück. Da die Köstlichkeiten in ‚The Yeti's Himalayan Paradise' auch nicht gerade als billig bezeichnet werden konnten, waren ihre Taschengeldreseven mittlerweile arg geschrumpft, weshalb sie sich auch entschloss, den Einkauf weiterer Weihnachtsgeschenke auf eines der kommenden Wochenenden zu verschieben.

Schließlich erreichten sie wieder ‚Pampilton's Doughy World', Mertons Onkels Bäckerei. Die beiden Hauselfen waren noch immer damit beschäftigt, Werbe-Plätzchen an die Passanten zu verteilen. Einer der Elfen beteuerte einem kleinen Jungen gerade wortreich, daß er ihm leider nur 1 einziges Plätzchen schenken dürfe. Der andere kam auf Merton und Sarah zu und hielt ihnen einen Korb mit Tannenbaum-förmigen, grünen Plätzchen entgegen, auf denen sehr natürlich aussehende Zuckerguss-Lichter flackerten.

„Möchte Master Merton auch einmal kosten? Oder die ehrenwerte Miss? Die Weihnachtsbaum-Plätzchen sind ganz neu. Sie schmecken nach Zimt und Honig, duften aber wie echte Fichtennadeln. Und die Kerzen prickeln auf der Zunge und schmecken nach bestem Champagner. Nur 2 Sickel pro Stück!", begrüßte der Hauself Merton, den er als Verwandten seines Besitzers kannte.

Während sowohl Merton als auch Sarah das Angebot zur Verkostung annahmen, schien es sich der Elf jedoch anders überlegt zu haben. „Bitte waren sie einen Moment, wenn es dem Master und seiner Miss nichts ausmacht. Obedy wird schnell zu Mr Pampilton apparieren. Der Herr möchte bestimmt, daß sein hochlöblicher Neffe eine ganze Packung dieser edlen Plätzchen umsonst bekommt. Master Pampilton ist nämlich sehr stolz auf diese neuen Plätzchen, die Obedy und die anderen Elfen ganz neu erfunden haben." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verschwand der kleine Elf übergangslos.

„Schmeckt wirklich gut, an die könnte ich mich gewöhnen.", bemerkte Sarah, „Und mit echtem Champagner – nobel, nobel! Das für 2 Sickel …"

Merton zog die Stirn kraus. Teurer Champagner? Auch wenn sein Onkel ihm gegenüber nie geizig war, sah ihm das irgendwie nicht ähnlich. Normalerweise wollte der immer maximalen Gewinn mit minimalem Aufwand machen. Aber schmackhaft waren die Plätzchen wirklich.

Da erschien der kleine Hauself auch schon wieder. In der Hand hielt er eine größere Schachtel, an der mit einer roten Schleife ein kleines Fichtenzweiglein befestigt war. „Mr Pampilton sagt, Obedy soll Master Merton gleich eine Geschenkpackung geben. Falls sie anderen Schülern der ehrwürdigen Schule davon zu kosten geben sollten, bittet sie ihr hochlöblicher Onkel darum, deutlich darauf hinzuweisen, wo es diese köstlichen Plätzchen zu kaufen gibt." Dabei verbeugte sich Obedy tief.

Merton musste grinsen. Das hörte sich schon eher nach seinem Onkel an. „Und da ist wirklich richtiger Champagner drin?", erkundigte er sich.

Der Elf wurde sichtlich verlegen. Er schien zu überlegen, wie er diese Frage beantworten sollte. Dann entschloss er sich offenbar, Merton als Mitglied der Familie seines Besitzers zu betrachten. Sarah akzeptierte er anscheinend als dessen Begleitung. Obedy blickte sich um, ob Fremde in Hörweite waren. Dann berichtete er leise: „Wir Bäckerei-Elfen wollten eigentlich echten französischen Champagner nehmen. Der noble Herr hat uns dann aber auf unseren dummen Denkfehler hingewiesen. Er hat uns gelehrt, daß man den Unterschied zwischen Champagner und Sekt überhaupt nicht schmecken kann. Dann hat uns Mr Pampilton ein paar Kartons billigen Muggle-Sekt gebracht." Der Hauself schien noch verlegener zu werden. „Obedy findet, man kann den Unterschied doch schmecken.", setzte er fast unhörbar leise hinzu.

Sarah prustete los. Verunsichert, ja fast schon verängstigt blickte das kleine Wesen sie aus seinen großen Augen an.

„Manchmal ist der Diener intelligenter als sein Herr.", bemerkte Sarah lachend.

Obedy stellte seine Ohren senkrecht auf. Hatte Master Mertons freundliche Miss ihm etwa gerade Recht gegeben? Er hielt Sarah den Probier-Korb, den er plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts wieder in der Hand hielt, hin. „Möchte die Miss noch 1 oder 2 von den Weihnachtsbaum-Plätzchen kosten? Wir haben genug da."

Nach wie vor lachend griff Sarah zu. Sie hatte zwar ohnehin vorgehabt, Merton bei der Vernichtung seiner Packung zu helfen, aber 4 Sickel waren 4 Sickel, und Geld hatte sie heute schließlich schon genug ausgegeben. Wieso sollte sie also nicht nehmen, was sie kostenlos bekommen konnte.

* * *

„Was wollen wir eigentlich in den Weihnachtsferien so machen?", fragte Sarah, als sie sich vor der Rückkehr in die Schule noch ein Butterbier in ‚The Three Broomsticks' leisteten.

Merton überlegte kurz. „Letztes Jahr war ich zum Essen bei dir … Mum, Dad und ich sind am 25. bei Tante Marge zum Essen eingeladen. Wieso kommst du da nicht mit?"

„Wenn du meinst, daß deine Tante und dein Onkel nichts dagegen haben …"

„Quatsch! Die freuen sich, dich mal wiederzusehen. Die würden mich sowieso erstmal ausfragen, ob wir noch zusammen sind." Grinsend setzte er noch hinzu: „Dann kannst du ja auch gleich mit Onkel Marc über billigen Ersatz-Champagner diskutieren."

Sarah nickte. „Gut, wenn bei dir niemand was dagegen hat, komme ich mit. Mum und Dad werden zwar nicht allzu erfreut sein, wenn ich mich am 25. für ein paar Stunden abseile, aber da du ja letztes Jahr bei uns warst, können sie nichts dagegen sagen."

In den nächsten Minuten saß Sarah außergewöhnlich schweigsam und nachdenklich vor ihrem Butterbier. Als Merton sie fragte, was sie überlegte, sah sie ihn an. „Weißt du, alle, die über Weihnachten mal auf Hogwarts geblieben sind, erzählen immer, wie toll das dann da ist. Ich hab' überlegt, ob ich nicht auch mal übers Fest in der Schule bleibe. Nur ich glaube, dann gäbe es daheim wirklich dicke Luft."

„Mh, ich weiß, was du meinst. Angeblich soll die Dekoration ja gigantisch sein. 6 Weihnachtsbäume alleine in der Großen Halle und so … Aber ich glaube, meine Eltern hätten dafür auch kein Verständnis, wenn ich ihnen schreiben würde, daß ich lieber auf Hogwarts feiern will."

Ein paar Minuten saßen die beiden Freunde in Gedanken versunken nebeneinander und nippten nur gelegentlich an ihrem Butterbier, das in der Zwischenzeit schon fast kalt geworden war. Dann begann Merton nachdenklich zu sprechen: „Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Eltern einfach ganz behutsam darauf vorbereiten, daß wir nächstes Jahr Weihnachten eventuell in Hogwarts verbringen könnten?" Da er dabei nicht aufblickte, war nicht erkennbar, ob er das zu Sarah sagte oder einfach nur laut dachte.

Trotzdem antwortete Sarah, nachdem er wieder einige Sekunden geschwiegen hatte: „Das wäre dann unser OWL-Jahr. Wir könnten sagen, daß wir viel lernen und dabei auch üben müssen. Da wir das daheim ja offiziell nicht dürfen, wäre das ein Grund."

„Mum und Dad wissen doch, daß ich immer daheim zaubere. Und du zauberst schließlich auch immer vor den Augen deiner Eltern. Die sind doch auch nicht dumm."

„Wir könnten aber behaupten, unsere Lehrer würden das erwarten, weil sie ja nicht wissen, daß wir das Verbot etwas großzügiger auslegen – oder zumindest offiziell nichts davon wissen dürfen. Zumindest für meine Eltern wäre das glaubhaft."

„Bei deinen könnte das funktionieren. Aber wie bringe ich's meinen bei?"

Sarah gab sich einen Ruck. „Bis dahin ist ja noch viel Zeit. Vielleicht fällt uns nächstes Jahr noch was Besseres ein. Einfach mal abwarten."

* * *

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als Merton und Sarah Hogsmeade verließen, um in die Schule zurückzukehren. Nach dem magischen Winter des Zaubererdorfes erschien ihnen die schottische Spätherbstlandschaft besonders trist, fast schon melancholisch. Trotzdem sie selbst nicht besonders schnell gingen, überholten sie eine Gruppe jüngerer Mädchen, die anscheinend viel Spaß hatten. Sie kicherten ausgelassen herum. Obendrein hatten auch sie sich bunten Weihnachtsbaumschmuck an den Ohren befestigt. Als sie an den Mädchen vorbei waren, rief ihnen eines sogar „Frohe Weihnachten!" hinterher, was allerdings irgendwie lallend klang.

Sarah und Merton sahen sich an. Es war doch gerade erst Anfang Dezember. Und dann der Klang der Stimme … Aber normalerweise schenkten die Gaststätten in Hogsmeade keine Getränke mit nennenswertem Alkoholgehalt an die Schüler aus – zumindest nicht an die kleineren. Kopfschüttelnd gingen die beiden weiter.

Kurz bevor sie die geflügelten Eber erreichten, die den Eingang zum Schulgelände flankierten, griff Sarah in die Tasche ihres Umhangs und hielt Merton ihre Hand hin, in der 2 kleine Bonbons lagen. „Wollen wie heute mal mutig sein?"

Merton sah genauer hin. Auf dem Einwickelpapier waren die 3 ineinander verschlungenen, bunt schillernden Ws, das Markenzeichen von ‚Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes', zu erkennen. „Wo hast du die denn her?"

„Die hat mir die Verkäuferin beim Gehen noch in die Hand gedrückt. – Keine Ahnung, welche Wirkung die haben.", setzte sie noch hinzu, als sie das fragende Gesicht ihres Freundes sah.

Dieser zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Jeder eins?"

Sarah grinste. „OK, du darfst wählen!"

Merton griff sich eines der beiden identisch aussehenden Bonbons. Nachdem er das dunkelrote Papier entfernt hatte, kam ein glasig-rötlicher Drops zum Vorschein, welcher jedoch keinen erkennbaren Geruch besaß. Als er die Hand schon an den Mund gehoben hatte, zögerte er. „Gleichzeitig?"

„Wenn's sein muss …", bekam er von Sarah lachend zur Antwort.

Die hatte doch nicht etwa vorgehabt, ihn als Testgnom zu benutzen? „Und du weißt wirklich nicht, was das für Bonbons sind?", erkundigte er sich deshalb noch mal ausdrücklich.

Sarah wurde wieder ernst. „Nein. Ehrlich nicht."

Auch sie wickelte ihr Bonbon aus, hielt es sich direkt vor den Mund und nickte Merton zu. Dieser holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor beide gleichzeitig ihre Bonbons in den Mund steckten. Vorsichtig testeten sie die kleinen Kügelchen mit der Zunge. Diese schmeckten deutlich erkennbar nach …

„Glühwein!", stellte Sarah überrascht fest.

Auch Merton konnte diese Feststellung nur bestätigen. Kritisch sahen sich die beiden Freunde gegenseitig an. Bisher konnten sie außer dem angenehmen Geschmack keine Wirkung feststellen. Auch optisch war keine Veränderung am jeweils Anderen wahrnehmbar. Sollten das wirklich ganz normale Bonbons sein? Das würde eigentlich nicht ganz zum Stil des Scherzartikelladens der Weasleys passen.

Plötzlich bemerkte Sarah ein Kribbeln an den Ohrläppchen. Als sie danach tastete, stellte sie fest, daß aus ihren Ohrläppchen irgendetwas herauswuchs, was sich auffallend wie Weihnachtsbaumkugeln anfühlte. Gerade wollte sie Merton fragen, was sie an den Ohren hatte, als sie sah, daß auch ihrem Freund kleine Glasglöckchen von den Ohren hingen.

Merton, der auch gerade mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck seine Ohren befühlte, fing beim Anblick seiner Freundin an zu lachen. „Irgendwas musste doch kommen!"

„Jetzt wissen wir auch endlich, wieso plötzlich so viele diese eigenartige Ohrschmuck-Vorliebe haben.", fügte Sarah, jetzt auch lachend, hinzu. Als sie sich jedoch übermütig auf der Stelle drehte, um die ihr gewachsenen Ohr-Glaskugeln schwingen zu lassen, wurde ihr plötzlich schwummrig vor den Augen. Überrascht blinzelte sie.

„Alles klar?", fragte Merton sie.

Sarah schien verunsichert zu sein. „Meinst du, die Bonbons enthalten richtigen Alkohol?"

Auf diese Frage prustete ihr Freund, der eben noch besorgt gewirkt hatte, laut los. „Quatsch, natürlich nicht!" Als er jedoch Sarahs unsicheren Blick sah, fügte er „Guck' her!" hinzu, wobei er ihre schnelle Drehung nachahmte. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne. „Ich glaub', du hast Recht. Irgendwie fühle ich mich auch wie besoffen."

Beide sahen sich etwas verstört an, wobei sie jedoch weiter an ihren Bonbons lutschten. Auf die Idee, diese einfach auszuspucken, kam keiner.

Nach einigen Sekunden kicherte Merton los. „Sarah ist besoffen – Sarah ist besoffen.", stieß er aus, wobei er seiner Freundin mit dem Zeigefinger an die Schulter piekte.

„Ey!", lallte diese zurück und nahm ihren Freund in die Arme. „Du bist ja selber besoffen!"

Laut lachend kabbelten sie sich. An den Gesichtern der an ihnen vorbeigehenden Schüler konnte man deutlich ablesen, wer von denen selbst eines dieser Spezialbonbons genascht hatte. Mit völlig verwuschelten Haaren kamen Sarah und Merton schließlich in Hogwarts an.

Leider fanden es die Lehrer bei weitem nicht so lustig, daß ein erheblicher Anteil der Hogsmeade-Ausflügler deutlich alkoholisiert in die Schule zurückehrte. Nach einer ausführlichen Befragung einiger Betroffener, zu denen Merton und Sarah zu ihrem Glück nicht gehörten, wurde jedoch beschlossen, daß man den Schülern keine Schuld an ihrem Zustand geben konnte. So wurden alle für den Rest des Tages in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde an diesem Abend jedoch noch lange übermütig gefeiert. Da einige Schüler noch übrig gebliebene Glühwein-Bonbons in ihren Taschen fanden, was die Professoren wohl in Erwägung zu ziehen vergessen hatten, befanden sich nach kurzer Zeit auch die bis dahin nüchternen Mitschüler in fröhlicher Stimmung.

Nachdem die Wirkung des Alkohols am nächsten Morgen vergangen war, waren auch die Auswüchse an den Ohren aller von alleine wieder verschwunden. Als in den folgenden Tagen das Gerücht umging, die Schulleiterin hätte den Weasleys einen Heuler geschickt, fanden das alle lustig. Schließlich war allgemein bekannt, daß so etwas die Weasleys nur zu weiteren Ideen anspornte. So behielten alle Schüler diesen Adventssamstag in bester Erinnerung.


End file.
